


貂绒/冬日纪事

by Lifeline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeline/pseuds/Lifeline
Summary: 纪念我的一段友情
Kudos: 4





	貂绒/冬日纪事

今天阴冷阴冷。我本呆在家里不想动，但他姐姐前天打电话来，托我过去拿他的东西。都过了这么多年，还有什么可拿走呢？况且他剩下的那些东西，和我有什么关系？但又不好推辞。现在是十二月上，冬天最冷的时候，乘火车又不方便，一趟就没了一上午。我想推迟到暖和一些再动身，可她又说他们最近要搬出首尔，让我一定过去。解散以后，在首尔又工作了一段时间，我就搬走了。首尔。我六七年没见过公司的大楼了，也没见过他了。

我现在的工作与以前相差甚远，是做孩子们的音乐老师。这群半大孩子正是无忧无虑的年龄，看着他们唱歌的模样，我老想起首尔半夜一两点的练习室，还有每天早上拉着我们上班的大巴车、我们疲倦又兴奋的脸。他们会问，一开始我偶尔也会说一嘴，但孩子们似乎更喜欢同龄偶像，我也就不自讨没趣了。虽然教音乐还算清闲，但学校里其他的事也不少。这两天是周末，家里的空调坏了，请的工人昨天才来，加上预约，足足折腾了几天。因为这件事，又不能好好在家休息。我昨天刚买了票，想着今天这么冷还要出远门就开始头痛。

我穿了件旧羽绒服。一直没怎么穿，帽子上的毛都没掉几根。虽然没洗几次，但也不脏。其实已经过了很久，但一想到要去首尔，尤其是要去他家，我就不由自主地从衣柜里拿出了这件衣服。它是我们一起逛街的时候买的。之所以记得这样清楚，是因为那天最喜欢买东西的他什么都没买，反而一直在给我挑衣服——当然是我自己付的钱。说起来，我也真能理解他怎么会买那么多衣服，什么奇形怪状的衣服他都能穿得漂漂亮亮的。这件羽绒服摸起来软绵绵的，像一只羽毛蓬松的灰蓝色大鸟。我们都觉得很可爱，但只剩下假人身上那一件，而且比我们两个人的身材都大。他一边滋滋地吸着奶茶，一边和售货员不停地撺掇我说“你穿上好可爱啊！和道英好配！”云云，还拍了照发给他们看。我比他高一点，所以这衣服做冬天的大外套，勉强还算合适。他很喜欢软绵绵的东西，衣服也是，小动物也是，跟他的脾气一样。就算我不买这件羽绒服，他最后大概也会买。我想既然要去他家，免不了要去见见他，他喜欢的衣服，我也只剩这么一件了。

也许是周末的原因，车站的人密密麻麻的，我习惯性地用围巾包住脸，做艺人时候的习惯还是改不掉。我出神地坐在车厢里，靠着玻璃窗看外面的景色。凋零的白桦和厚厚的雪层突然提醒了我没带行李箱，只背了个包，两手空空就出发了。想来出于礼节，也该给他姐姐带点东西。现在哪还来得及买？列车开动了，从这里去首尔最多不过四十分钟。我戴上帽子和口罩，想要睡一会儿。但前面的年轻女孩子在不停地讨论什么东西，我睁开眼睛，注意到她们手机壳上的贴纸，才发现这车厢里有不少同样的女生。想到这是开往首尔的列车，她们大概是去赶着看演唱会，或者签售，或者什么活动。贴纸上的人早已超出我的认知范围，但眉眼有些像他，一样深刻的双眼皮大眼睛。我一瞬间以为自己回到了八九年前，在赶往演出场地的大巴上。不过已经这么久，他怎么还会唱歌跳舞呢？后来我们没什么活动了，纯粹天天打发日子，等着最后的清算。他的身体不怎么好，又懒得出门，总是我替他签收那一盒盒膏药。冬日破败的景象迅速滑过窗边，看得我直打哈欠。脑袋里一片混沌，昨晚没睡好，这些女孩子又吵得人没法睡觉。我疲倦地想下了车该买什么东西送他姐姐。想买水果，但冬天的水果不好吃。买糕点、礼品，又显得我煞有介事、世故过头。他总说我想得太多。这时我突然格外怀念以前的日子。和他在一起总是很开心，哪怕只是干坐着。或者说，看到彼此的脸，有什么难过都会变成调侃。

列车员小姐提醒，还有十分钟就到站了，我困乏地整了整衣服，坐直身体等待下车。毕竟韩国太小，哪里来去都很快，其实也没占太多时间，我的烦躁确实有些不应该。看着熟悉的车站和街道，我又想起他姐姐在电话中说的：“拜托道英了。”不知道要拿什么东西，也不能寄过来，怕是大件，我正好没带箱子。不过弄的快的话，中午应该能回家吃饭。女孩子们大呼小叫地下车了，然后是拿着笨重行李箱的探亲人群。随着人潮被挤下火车后，我打了辆出租车，一路上思来想去，还是在楼下对面的超市买了点水果。周围已经翻新盖起高楼和商业区，他小区却还是那幅老样子，底下是衰败的爬山虎搭成的棚架，树干粗的暖水管横亘在墙壁上，只是脱落的墙漆更斑驳了。我脑中冒出一个奇怪的想法，也许这里是翻新工程的最后一处，过不了多久就会在凌晨的黑夜里轰然倒塌。

这里是老小区。其实他的工资供他买套高档公寓已经绰绰有余，但他仍固执地在此定居。大家都很不解，但我觉得是由于他从小就在这一带长大的缘故。他买下这里的时候，我们团已经快完了，他没怎么受影响，装修兴趣倒高涨，几乎天天跑来督工，还拉着我一起逛家装市场。我们两个都不懂建材，他逛得烦了，就直接买下最贵的地板砖和墙漆。那些花费足够他再买套这小区的房子了，幸好他不是在乎钱的人。解散后的一两年，我们几乎天天泡在一起，无论打游戏还是吃喝拉撒。那两年真是我人生中最快乐的日子。我踩着残雪和枯枝败叶走进单元门，见到那青黑色的楼梯，还是有种兴奋的感觉。拾级而上，一种奇异又刺激的感觉包裹了我，心脏也在微微发着抖。

敲门的时候，我的紧张达到了顶点，甚至不切实际地期待门里会传来他兴奋又清脆的“来了！”然后头发乱糟糟、衣服也不好好穿的他就会给我一个大大的拥抱。这幻想只持续了几秒钟。屋里传来轻轻的脚步声，一个长相颇似他的女人打开了门，向我问好，侧着身子请我进屋。我点了点头致意，有些拘谨地进入了这间曾经无比熟悉的房间。原本准备好的客套话一句都没派上用场，我把水果放在布满灰尘的桌子上，四处打量着这屋子。

也许他姐姐最近忙于搬家，很久都没有来打扫了。这里到处都漂浮着一层细细的灰尘，在湿冷的空气里捉摸不定。墙上的贴得满满的海报也都耷拉下来，杏色的窗帘已经变成暗黄，半拉不拉，厨房露出一角的抽油烟机上满是未除净的油灰，似乎几个世纪都洗不干净。电视电脑冰箱早就被搬走了，留下乱糟糟的插头电线和几个巨大的空洞。我无端有些气愤——不管再怎么忙，应当来清理一下的，谁不知道他最喜欢干净呢？但思及自己也很久没来，也就悻悻打消了这念头。我望着空荡荡的餐桌，想到了那个不知身在何处的冰箱。以前它装满了好吃的东西——因为他自己就很好吃。每次我来，他都兴致勃勃地生火做饭，而且总要逞能做出些花样，哪怕一顿饭要做两小时。而我就坐在沙发上一边看电视一边等待大快朵颐。我小心翼翼地拉着脏兮兮的把手，打开厨房的柜子，里面还未被灰尘浸染，一件折叠得整整齐齐的格子围裙静静地躺在里面，仿佛还等着主人的穿戴。应当是姐姐放在里面的。因为他总是自己做饭，所以习惯于把围裙搭在灶台上。

“道英，这个时候叫你来，真的很不好意思。”他姐姐有些歉意，“你明天还要上班……”她回过头走进泰容的卧室，“我们下个星期准备搬走，这里没有时间打扫了。打算卖掉，或者租出去。一直空着…毕竟也不太好……”我仍沉浸在回忆中，机械地随她走进卧室，麻木地听她讲述关于这屋子的未来规划。“…这是他想给你的。但是可能没来得及……”她欠身拿起放在电脑桌上的一摞用皮筋捆着的东西，我瞥了一眼，注意到它们被清理过，表面很光洁。“…他可能还想装订一下，但是………我们一直没发现，前几天想清理清理房子，才在电脑桌后面捡到。……也许是不小心掉进去的。我们觉得还是亲手交给你比较好……泰容也一定想亲手给你的。毕竟这里要卖掉了。”她把那摞东西放在我手里。我看了眼最上面的纸上写的字，是熟悉的笔迹，耳边顿时轰鸣作响，心脏像被狠狠揪住，几乎听不清她在说什么。最上面一张方方正正的白纸上写着：“送给道英，我最好的朋友”。下面还画了只拙劣的长耳朵兔子。我垂下头死死盯着那行字，喉咙像被小硬球堵住，眼眶烫得吓人，根本没法挪动半步。他出事的时候，离我的生日不过一个月。李泰容仿佛从那年探过身子，来特意与三十多岁的我打招呼。

“……道英，你走的时候带上门就行了。”女人轻飘飘的声音像一缕烟，“我还有事，先不陪你了。”我拿着那叠东西，眼中的泪水已遮蔽了视野。他在吗？我恍惚间听到她说：“和泰容好好玩吧。”但也许是我听错了。

听到门被关上后，我马上重重地坐在满是灰尘的肮脏床铺上，急切地拆开皮筋。灰冷的阳光穿过肮脏的窗帘，烤得空气中弥漫着陈旧的味道，灰尘还在我周围上下飞舞着。我才发现原来那并不是一张白纸，而是一张硬质的小卡片，因此历经数年仍未泛黄，依旧保持着硬挺与锋利。卡片背面没有字，我把它小心放进了贴身口袋里。原来那是许多照片，是我一次都没见过的照片，大部分是拍立得，还有一些是专门洗出来的手机摄影。我屏住呼吸一张张看过去。从我第一天进公司开始，直到解散那天，还有我在他家吃饭、打游戏、睡觉的照片。鬼知道他什么时候拍的。全部都是我，竟连一张我和他的合照都没有。他是不是想着我们整天见面，用不着拍合照呢？傻瓜。我看见了那件灰蓝色羽绒服，那张照片上被淹没在巨大羽绒服里的我笑的像个傻子。他是对着穿衣镜拍的，我看到了自己的背影和他开心的半张脸。那杯奶茶放在地上，绿色的吸管被咬出扁扁的痕迹，那天的回忆潮水般涌上心头，脑子被一点一点地撬开——那杯奶茶他最后也没喝完，回宿舍的路上给扔在了垃圾箱里。我捏着照片的手指不停颤抖。看到照片上他开心的样子，我才意识到他比我想象得更喜爱这件衣服，也比我想象得更喜欢我。我才意识到我远离了这个傻瓜多少年，久到竟再也没有一个能一起买衣服的朋友，我才冰冷彻骨地真正意识到，永远没法拨通那个在通讯录里L行的电话号码了。房间里没有地暖，也没有空调，不像他在的冬天一样总是有30度的暖气。我分不清是什么让我抖得这样厉害，到底是寒冷还是他那快乐的半张脸。我第一天进公司的时候傻不愣登的，他在照片后面写：“可爱的道英”；在解散聚会的照片后面，他写：“我们永远是好朋友”。这个傻瓜在每一张照片后都写了字和日期，好像他知道会有这么一天似的。我实在看不下去了，感到呼吸困难，精疲力竭。这被时光抛弃的房间里处处是他曾经的气息，好像伸出手就能触碰到他的肩头。我没法继续掩饰下去了，捧着那些照片歇斯底里地大哭，把这几年的份一口气给哭了出来，在脏兮兮的床上哭得上气不接下气。我不清楚自己到底哭了多久才消停，只是迷迷糊糊地想，李泰容是不是在看？

我把照片仔细捆好放进包里，跌跌撞撞地去卫生间洗脸。我惊奇地发现，自己闭着眼竟还能准确地拧开水龙头。生锈的龙头里流出的水充满涩味，我看着镜子里满脸通红的自己，定了定神，可想的却是李泰容一定讨厌这水味。我是无神论者，但此刻我无比愿意相信李泰容正叉着腰站在一旁，指头蘸了一滴水，神气地抱怨为什么没人来打扫房间。

等我走出小区，已经是下午了。天气仍然阴冷，附近的商业街却熙熙攘攘。我和泰容也曾经天天去那里，毫无节制地买回一大堆垃圾，用可乐代替啤酒干杯。风烈烈地刮着，把我的头发吹得乱糟糟。我望着阴郁的灰色天空，深吸了一口气，鼻子又有点发酸。我突然觉得他就在旁边，睁着无辜的大眼睛眼巴巴地等我夸他，或者说点别的什么。他一定是的。我鼓起勇气开口。“我以为…”我喃喃地说，声音开始颤抖。“我以为……”可我没能说下去，而是捂住脸哭了起来。我无法遏制住越发大声的哽咽，咸苦的眼泪不停从指缝间钻出来，打湿了灰蓝色的柔软羽绒服。一时间行人都奇怪地看着我。我知道他见不得我哭，但我还是越哭越大声，越哭越想哭，终于不顾形象地一屁股坐在地上，任由首尔十二月的寒风刺着被泪水泡肿的眼睛，撕心裂肺、歇斯底里、毫无顾忌、痛痛快快地嚎啕大哭了出来。

最终我没有去墓地。我去我们公司的大楼旁边转了一圈，在首尔吃了饭，买了晚上八点钟的双人车票回家。我想带他看看我家现在的样子。我终于弄懂了颗粒板和实木板的优劣，也明白了不同油漆的区别。我知道他生性温柔快乐，为人热忱真诚，处世光明磊落，爱自己、爱人生、爱朋友，爱一切值得爱的事物，不喜欢丑陋与卑鄙，尤其是那块孤零零的墓碑，它哪里配得上他呢。我真诚地相信他的灵魂并没被禁锢在那一方土地里，而是活在我能记得的每一件愉快的小事里。

“我以为我真的快把你给忘了。”我冲旁边说，过道对面的老头投来奇怪的目光。“但是，”我耸了耸肩，笑着说：“嗨，你好。”


End file.
